terectian_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Form The Resistance
A treacherous attack befell a prominent school within the country of Fictericus. During this attack, powers that a young man didn't even know he had were awakened. He was instantly left with the troublesome thoughts of not knowing what was happening to him, but knowing that he had to save the people within the school. Regardless of the potential cost to himself, he pushed through and saved many lives. This awakening had severe repercussions far beyond what anyone could have imagined. When his powers were awakened, a monumental flood of energy burst through the land. This energy awakened powers from deep within people all across the country. As countless individuals suddenly had various new powers and abilities, the government took notice. They began hunting them down like animals...without remorse. Prisons and camps were set up within, and around, the capital city of Neo Snowmarsh to "deal with" this new "threat". These innocent individuals were being arrested and held without trials...assuming they survived the initial arrest... Amongst all the chaos, an ancient terrorist organization reared its ugly head. Their attack on the school hadn't gone as planned, so they threatened their next attack. It would be their biggest attack in history. They had never been able to pull off an attack of this magnitude, but their power had recently reached untold heights under a mysterious new leader. This new plan would cost the city hundreds of millions of lives if it were to succeed. The world seemed to be falling apart at the seams from the daily climate catastrophes. The natural disasters were getting worse and worse by the day without any sign of ceasing. Most people had just gotten into a state of apathy over these events in recent years, but something had changed...and it had the calmest of people getting worried. The people thought they had seen the worst that nature could offer, but storms were getting worse, more frequent, and more unpredictable. Earthquakes and volcanoes were increasing in severity and frequency. It seemed like the world wouldn't survive much longer. The world may have only one hope. During all of this, this young man must do the impossible. He must stop this organization, despite the fact that no one has been able to even hinder them in thousands of years. He must stop them before their plans go through. He must do this as the world literally crumbles beneath his feet. Stories of ancient dragon families and lost royalty have begun overtaking his thoughts. These stories are being told by a mysterious wizard who seems to know an awful lot about this family...including specific stories of a long lost prince...but what do these stories have to do with the young man and the events happening around the world? He can't do all this alone. He must form the resistance. In order for him to have any chance of success, he must gather a group of people from all walks of life, all skill levels, all types of powers, and all species'. The people shall become heroes and heroines...protectors of all that is good in this world. This group must resist the happenings of this world, all the while plotting against the upcoming attack. With this group at his side, he may just stand a chance. Category:Books